Fremione Christmas Collection
by playwright82
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots of Fred and Hermione during and around the Christmas season.
1. Birthday Setbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 1. Celebration and 32. Blizzard/Snow. Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December.**

* * *

Birthday Setbacks

Hermione put the finishing touches on dinner. It was her mother's birthday. Hermione had invited her over for a celebration and she had made her mother's favorite meal. She was putting he dishes on the dining room table, when she looked up and saw Fred walk in.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She knew Fred only looked serious when something was wrong.

"Have you looked outside lately?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head in the negative. To provide maximum light for cooking, she had charmed the windows to look like a sunny day. She removed the charm with a wave of her wand and looked outside.

"Oh no! A blizzard?"

Fred nodded in the affirmative, solemnly.

"Now how are my parents supposed to get here?" She sat heavily on the dining chair she had been standing next to.

Fred sat next to her and rubbed her back, comfortingly.

"We'll think of something," he said. "The brightest witch of the age and a co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have to be able to come up with some solution."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Yes, we should be able to come up with something."

"Apparition?" suggested Fred.

"Mum gets sick," said Hermione.

"Flying car?"

"Too windy."

"Take the food there?"

"It doesn't travel well."

"Floo powder?"

That gave Hermione pause. "That could work. As long as one of us travels with one of them."

She grinned and walked to the fireplace in the living room. "Let's go."


	2. Little Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 2. Scrooge and 33. Blustery Winds. Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December.**

* * *

Little Moments

Hermione huffed in frustration. Each and every place she went had Christmas music playing. Muggle stores, Diagon Alley. There were decorations everywhere. Some places had started putting the decorations out before Halloween! Why did Christmas have to start earlier every year? Why couldn't everyone wait until December 1?

She was stalking down the street, the blustery winds making her walk with her head down. Her hair was blowing all around her face.

She went into the Leaky Cauldron, where she was meeting Fred for lunch. She wandered around until she found an empty table. The cold and wind had driven everyone inside to get warm. Hermione gave her drink order to a flustered looking Hannah Abbott.

Fred walked up to the table just as Hannah was giving Hermione her drink. He gave his drink order to Hannah and sat across the table from Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like that guy in that Muggle movie you made me watch last year. What was his name? Stooge or something."

"Scrooge," Hermione said. "I kind of feel like him right now. It's only November and Christmas is everywhere."

"I thought you loved Christmas," said Fred.

"I do, but not in November or October." Hermione fell silent as Hannah brought Fred's drink and they gave her their lunch orders.

"Okay," said Fred. "Here's what we'll do. George and I haven't started decorating the shop, yet. We'll put up a sign telling everyone that we won't decorate until—," he paused to think.

"December 1," said Hermione.

"Perfect. December 1. Because we only believe in celebrating one holiday at a time."

"No," said Hermione. "Say it's because Christmas is in December, not November."

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her palm. "What would I do without you, love?"

Hermione smiled at him. "You'd probably be having lunch with your brother or some gorgeous eligible witch."

"Probably," he agreed.

Hermione laughed. "And you'd be absolutely miserable."

"Definitely," he said.

They started to lean toward each other across the table when they heard somebody say, "Aww." They looked up to see Hannah holding a tray with their lunch on it.

"Sorry," she said. "I just love to catch customers in little moments like this."


	3. New Addition

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 3. Family and 34. Frosty/Icy. Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December. Just want to note there is very slight innuendo.**

* * *

New Addition

Hermione finally finished smashing the potatoes for dinner. Fred came up behind her and reached over her shoulder, stealing a fingerful of potatoes in the process. She smacked his hand with hers playfully and giggled as she turned to face him.

"You'll spoil your appetite if you keep sampling all the food like that," she told him.

"Nonsense," he said. "Weasley men have hearty appetite that are never satisfied."

"Really? Yesterday you ate so much that you—and I quote—'never wanted to see food again.'"

"Who said I was talking about an appetite for food?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She picked up a dish rag and threw it at him. "Fred Weasley," she scolded. "What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?"

"That I'm a married man who say almost anything I want to my beautiful wife." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

Just then the Weasley matriarch walked into the kitchen wringing her hands.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Fred asked.

"The ground outside is covered in frost. It's so icy I don't know how we'll ever get it thawed in time for dinner."

"What if we all pitch in and help defrost the ground?" Hermione suggested.

"You're not helping," Fred stated. "Not in your condition."

"Fred, I'm not even showing yet. How are we supposed to surprise everyone if I'm stuck in here?"

"I don't want you to fall. I don't want you or the baby being hurt."

Just they heard Molly's squeal of excitement. They had forgotten she was there. They looked at her, their eyes wide.

"Please don't tell the rest of the family, Molly," Hermione pleaded. "We wanted to surprise them after dinner."

"Don't worry, dear. Mum's the word. Er…maybe that was a bad choice of words. I won't say anything. Now both of you get out there and help defrost that icy ground. Hermione, dear, just be careful not to slip. She'll be fine, Fred." She silenced the protest she knew Fred was forming.

With that Molly shooed them out into the yard. She was so excited. She and Arthur were going to have expand the house again. Fred and Hermione weren't the only ones making an announcement after dinner. Ginny and Harry had one, as did George and Angelina. Three new grandbabies added to their family! Life was good.


	4. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 4. Rejoice (word) and 35. Romantic Comedy (genre). Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December. Not sure how well I did with the Romantic Comedy genre, but I tried.**

* * *

Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

Hermione woke and performed her morning ablutions. It was Christmas Day and that meant dinner with the Weasleys.

She stood in front of her closet and stared at the clothes there. She didn't really want to wear anything she had in her closet. She searched through the dresses again and found a black long sleeved dress with a red and green belt. _Perfect!_ thought Hermione.

She apparated to the Burrow and walked in the door. Fred was in the kitchen and greeted Hermione with a hug and kiss on her cheek. They had been flirting with each other for a while and Hermione was kind hoping her gift from Fred would be a proper kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," said Fred.

"Happy Christmas, Fred."

She walked toward the sitting room where the rest of the family was gathered and was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Christmas" which she happily returned. Suddenly, it felt like her feet were glued to the floor. She looked up and saw the enchanted mistletoe from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The person walking under it was stuck until someone of the opposite sex kissed them.

She sighed. "Would one of you kind gentlemen free me from this?" she asked, gesturing up.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Sorry, Hermione," said George. "We changed it slightly. Now you only get caught if you have a crush or are in a relationship with someone. That person has to be the one to free you."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked over her shoulder at Fred. "Well?" she asked.

Fred grinned. "Well, what?" he asked.

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked, a little annoyed.

He leaned close to her and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask."

His warm breath against her ear made her shiver. She looked up into his eyes, then looked at his mouth. She subconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

He leaned closer and closer. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to each of them, their lips touched. It was brief, just a quick touch of their lips, but it was enough to free Hermione and thoroughly embarrass the both of them. The whole room rejoiced with cries of "Finally!"

Fred was still close behind her and leaned down to whisper once more. "The only down side, is once caught and kissed, it won't catch you again for 24 hours."

Hermione turned around to face him and placed her hands on his chest. "Do you think I need to be caught by mistletoe to kiss you?"

He grinned and bent to kiss her properly. She got exactly what she wanted for Christmas.


	5. Hermione's Got a Cold!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 5. Fireplace and 36. Candy Cane. Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December.**

* * *

Hermione's got a Cold!

Hermione stood in front of the fireplace at the Burrow letting the fire warm her backside. She was wearing several layers, but she was freezing. She also had a cough that would not seem to go away. She refused to admit—even to herself—that she was sick. Being sick was never an option for her.

Ginny walked into the room and caught Hermione shivering. "Why are you in here? Everyone else is in the kitchen getting ready to eat dinner."

Hermione coughed before answering. "I was just warming up a bit. It's really cold in here."

Ginny looked at Hermione, her brow furrowed. "Are you okay?" she asked. "It's not cold in here at all."

"I'm fine," Hermione protested as Ginny walked over and felt Hermione's forehead.

"Hermione, you're burning up," Ginny admonished. She led Hermione over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Wait here," Ginny said.

Ginny went into the kitchen and came back a moment later with Molly in tow. Molly also felt Hermione's brow and cast some simple spells to determine Hermione's temperature.

"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? We would have understood."

Hermione smiled up at Molly a little sheepishly. "I didn't even let myself believe it until now," said Hermione. "I hate missing work or planned events because of illness."

Ginny helped Hermione up to the room the girls always shared in their school days, and got Hermione into bed. Molly came in a few moments later and made sure she was comfortable.

"I'm making you some chicken soup," said Molly. "I'll have someone bring up as soon as it's ready. Come along, Ginny. Let's go eat supper."

Hermione huffed and leaned back against the pillows. She always hated being sick. It always felt like being idle, and it was just not in Hermione's nature to be idle.

She was also terribly bored. There were no books in Ginny's room that Hermione hadn't read. She wasn't willing to read any of those books again. She huffed again and turned on her left side facing the door to get a little more comfortable.

* * *

Hermione must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" she said, still a little disoriented from her sudden waking.

Fred opened the door. He was levitating a tray with a steaming bowl, a glass of water, a steaming cup, and a book. The bowl was obviously the soup Molly had made.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Terrible," said Hermione. "Useless."

Fred chuckled. "Well, I've brought something that should make you feel better."

He levitated the tray over to Hermione, who sat up in the bed. He gently placed the tray on her lap. Hermione saw the bowl was indeed Molly's soup and the cup was a cup of steaming hot tea. There was also a candy cane next to the cup.

"The tea is peppermint tea to soothe a sore throat or ease a cough. I added the candy cane in case you wanted to add some sweet to the mint. I also figured you might get bored, so I added a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Fred. The candy cane and book were really thoughtful."

Fred grinned at her. "I knew it was," he said, making Hermione giggle.

"Well, get well soon," he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away, his face was red. "I'm s-sorry," he stammered.

Their eyes locked and Hermione smiled. "It's fine," she said.

Fred smiled back at her before turning and leaving the room. Maybe something good could happen from getting sick after all.


	6. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 6. Holiday and 37. Eggnog. Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December.**

* * *

Home for the Holidays

Hermione apparated to the Burrow. She was a little worried about this Christmas Eve. It would be her first time seeing everyone since she saved Fred's life and then left for Australia.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort, Hermione was with the Weasley family, grieving their loss with them. She had always had a bit of a soft spot for Fred and realized she would never get to explore that. She had gotten down to kiss Fred on the cheek, when she noticed a tear sliding from the corner of his eye. She grabbed her wand and quickly cast some diagnostic spells. They all showed he was dead—no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. She pulled a stethoscope out of her beaded bag and placed it directly over his heart. She heard his heartbeat and immediately had him transported to the hospital wing. Once he was stable, he had been transported to St. Mungo's and she had made the decision to leave for Australia to locate her parents. Just before she left, she visited Fred in the hospital. He was still unconscious, but she promised him she would be back.

She had found the address for Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but when she arrived, a neighbor told her that they had moved to the Outback. She had searched for months. She finally found them living on a ranch with two children. She had knocked on the door and introduced herself to her parents as a girl from their neighborhood in Britain. She told them she was thinking of moving here herself and was wondering how they liked it. They had a nice chat and she found that they were perfectly happy living with their adopted children. They were brothers and their parents had died in a car accident. The adoption had just been finalized. In the end, Hermione couldn't bring herself to change their memories back. Maybe in a few years, when the younger one was a bit older and started showing his magic a bit more.

She walked up to the front door of the Burrow and knocked. Molly answered the door.

"Hermione," she said, before pulling her into a fierce hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman she considered a second mother. She surreptitiously breathed in Molly's scent of baking bread, wool and something all mothers seemed to smell of. She was home.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh, dear, you're family. You deserve to be with family during the holidays. You know you can call me Molly. Now come inside before you catch a chill."

Hermione smiled at Molly's mothering, as Molly called out, "Hermione's here!"

Everyone rushed into the kitchen. She hugged everyone, even Fleur. Harry had hung back a little and she rushed into his arms. He was like the brother she never had and she had missed him more than even she knew.

There was still one person she hadn't hugged. She didn't know how he would react. She had saved his life then left for another country before he woke up. She pulled out of her embrace with Harry and looked up at Fred. She smiled tentatively at him.

Fred made it to Hermione in two strides and picked her up, hugging her fiercely. It was impossible not to bury his face in her curls which were riotous about her head. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "for saving me and coming back like you promised."

She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I didn't know you were able to hear that," she whispered back.

Someone in the room cleared their throat and Fred quickly set Hermione down.

"Now that everyone is here," said Arthur, "let's go into the sitting room and have some eggnog."

Hermione sat on the couch with Harry and Ron on either side of her. She had missed her boys and wanted to spend plenty of time with them. Arthur and Molly went around offering eggnog on trays. The only person that didn't have any was Fleur since she was pregnant. Hermione took a sip of hers and almost started coughing from the amount of alcohol. It was really strong.

"So, Hermione," said Ron, "tell us where you went."

Hermione looked down into her eggnog. "I went to Australia to find my parents." She would to tell them the whole story eventually, and since everyone was already there it was the perfect time.

When she was done, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Ron and I would have gone with you. You know that, right?"

"I know, Harry," she said. She grabbed Ron's hand. "This is just something I had to do alone. I knew you two would understand."

Everyone in the room looked sad. "There is one good thing," she said. "One of my new brothers shows signs of magic. It's just little things, but I'm hoping to keep an eye on them and return their memories before it progresses too far. Then they'll at least know how to deal with a magical child."

The conversation turned to other topics. At one point during the conversation, Hermione had gotten up to use the bathroom. When she came back, Ginny was cuddled next to Harry and the only available seat was next to Fred. He had expanded the chair so they could sit comfortably and shared his blanket with her to keep warm.

When it was time for dinner, everyone went into the kitchen. "We would eat outside, but it's so cold," said Molly.

Everyone started gathering around the table. Ron started to sit next to Fred, but Fred used a wordless spell to get him to move.

"Don't sit next to him, Hermione," said Ron. "He seems to be in a bad mood."

"No," said Fred. "I just don't want to have to be subjected to your lack of manners during dinner. Hermione, on the other hand, is welcome to sit here."

"Thank you, Fred," said Hermione, sitting in the proffered chair.

The Weasley parents shared a look over the heads of their brood, but didn't comment.

After a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner, it was time for bed. Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room.

"I think Fred likes you, Hermione. Really likes you," said Ginny.

"Me too, Gin," said Hermione.

"What are you going to do about it?"

A smile slowly crept across Hermione's face. "I think I'll just let it play out and see where it goes."


	7. Gingerbread Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe. The only things I own are my car, my laptop and a notebook with my scribblings.**

 **A/N: This was written for the Christmas Collection Competition. All stories will have the Fremione pairing. This story used prompts 7. Goodwill and 38. Gingerbread (House/Man). Not all drabbles/one shots will take place at Christmas or even in December.**

* * *

Gingerbread Story

"Come on Teddy, Victoire." Hermione was trying to coax the two toddlers over to the table. "Let's decorate cookies!"

At the word "cookies" Teddy decided this might be something worth investigating. He toddled over to the low table Hermione had put the materials on. Victoire, having lost her playmate, followed after him.

She had reasoned that the kids could decorate gingerbread man cookies in any way they wanted and then eat them, either as a before dinner treat, or after dinner. She had baked the cookies and waited until they were cool so the kids wouldn't burn themselves. She had different colors of icing and different types of candies to add as decorations. She had even grabbed some old shirts of Arthur's for the kids to wear over their clothes so they would mess up their Christmas outfits.

"Now, you're not allowed to eat the cookies yet," she explained as she set a cookie before each child. "We are going to decorate them first."

She was giving each of them some icing and candy when she noticed them giggling at something behind her. She turned and found Fred about to put a cookie in his mouth.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled, making her longtime boyfriend almost drop his cookie.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not allowed to eat a cookie unless you decorate it," scolded Hermione. "Right, Teddy?"

"Right," Teddy said in the best authoritative voice the four year old could muster. He then went back to smearing blue icing on his cookie.

"Okay," said Fred. "If Teddy says so it must be the rules." He sat down on the grass with the children at the low table and proceeded to decorate his man. A few of the other adults, including Hermione, joined in.

"Done!" announced Fred minutes later. In front of him was a gingerbread man with orange icing for hair, and icing-clothes that looked just like Fred's. "It's a ginger-bread man. Get it?"

The other adults at the table laughed. Hermione hid her smile by looking down at the cookie she was decorating.

"I saw that," said Fred.

Hermione schooled her features and looked up. "Saw what?" she asked.

"You thought I was funny. Admit it."

Hermione tried not to smile. She really did, but the smile broke through. "Fine. It was…cute."

"Cute," said Fred. "I'll show you cute."

He charmed his cookie to walk around. It went to all of the other cookies and looked at them. If it didn't like something, it would shake its head and keep going. It did this at every cookie, until it reached Hermione's cookie. It pointed at Hermione's cookie and Fred charmed that one, too. Hermione's cookie was a gingerbread woman and was dressed suspiciously like Hermione. The two cookies walked around the table, danced, and played tricks on each other. They made everyone at the table laugh. They portrayed a general feeling of goodwill to the whole table.

Then Fred's cookie got down on one knee and proposed to Hermione's cookie. When Hermione looked at Fred, her look went from questioning to shock to happiness. He had a ring out and pushed it toward Hermione.

All Hermione could do was nod her head in acceptance. She was crying and Fred got up and walked around the table to put the ring on her finger.

The rest of the family cheered and offered congratulations as the couple kissed. Someone had conjured a miniature church and the cookies were walking toward it hand-in-hand oblivious to everything around them, just like the couple they represented.


End file.
